


Marry You (Sciencebros Mix)

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff because I can!, M/M, Science Bros, sciencebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Sciencebro'd out version of "<a>Marry You</a>" by Bruno Mars. Enjoy? LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry You (Sciencebros Mix)

It was a hell of a fight  
Shawarma, then I know what we could do  
Hey, Brucie  
I think I wanna marry you  
Banner, look me in the eyes  
Tell me you don't love me too  
Oh, Brucie  
I think I wanna marry you

We'll go down to the courthouse  
Sign a piece of paper  
It's easy as can be  
Happy hubbies we will be  
Oh come on, Bruce

Maybe I'm in shock  
From interplanetary drop  
Ow, my head  
What was it I just said?  
Well, I meant it

Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Say fuck yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Bruce let's go, go, go, go, go  
You had me at "Coulomb barrier"  
  
It was a hell of a fight  
Shawarma, then I know what we could do  
Hey, Brucie  
I think I wanna marry you  
Banner, look me in the eyes  
Tell me you don't love me too  
Oh, Brucie  
I think I wanna marry you

We can buy some rings  
Do the traditional thing  
If you want to  
Bruce, it's up to you  
Just be my sweet groom

I'm not ashamed  
I've got worse crimes to my name  
Than love  
One last name's not enough  
I want yours too

Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Say fuck yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Bruce let's go, go, go, go, go  
You had me at "Broke Harlem"  
  
It was a hell of a fight  
Shawarma, then I know what we could do  
Hey, Brucie  
I think I wanna marry you  
Banner, look me in the eyes  
Tell me you don't love me too  
Oh, Brucie  
I think I wanna marry you

Just say you will  
Tell me right now, Brucie  
While I have the nerve, Brucie, Brucie

Just say you will  
Tell me right now, Brucie  
Just say the word, Brucie, Brucie

It was a hell of a fight  
Shawarma, then I know what we could do  
Hey, Brucie  
I think I wanna marry you  
Banner, look me in the eyes  
Tell me you don't love me too  
Oh, Brucie  
I think I wanna marry you


End file.
